The Rats Have Oneshots
by EatingCrushedIce
Summary: Exactly what the title says. You're more than welcome to suggest something.
1. I Can't Get Fs

**A/N: Hello, fanfiction reader. Well, I've been writing an iCarly chapterfic, and it's slowly killing me. So, to give myself a break from all the Sam and Freddie-ness, I am going to write various Lab Rats one shots. It will probably be fluff, drama, parody, and the occasional two-shot. Suggest something and I'll probably use it. I'm warining you right now, updates will be random. Anyway, here's the first one.**

 **I Can't Get Fs**

 **(Takes place before YPW)**

Chase sat in class, awaiting the return of his test paper. His math exam was a piece of cake. He looked around the room, and saw distraught faces, hands hastily shoving papers into folders. He sure was glad he passed. He would have hated to have that churning nervous feeling, to wonder how badly he did to

 _Plop._

He flipped his exam over, glanced at, gasped, then quickly put the paper facedown again. He then double-checked it. Then he checked it again. There it was, in fat red numbers.

47 F.

He...failed. The smartest person in the world—yeah right. He couldn't even pass a simple math test. Even worse, his math teacher didn't believe in extra credit. There was no way to bring his grade up. He couldn't get an F. His GPA was ruined. His chances of being Valedectorian—gone. Scholarships, they were gone. Half his colleges were off the table now. His life was over.

Chase felt sick. As soon as the bell rang (thankfully, the tests were passed out at the end of class,) he ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the stall in time.

When he was done, (and was he grateful everyone was at lunch, with no one in the bathroom,) he realized he was crying.

 _Stop it!_ He chided himself. _Stop being such a baby. So you failed a test. Big deal._

 _It IS a big deal!_

 _Big enough to cry over?_

 _..._

 _Well, baby?_

 _Shut up!_

 _Stop crying!_

But he couldn't help it. Every time he thought of that test, he would start tearing up again. He tried to stop. He focused intently on the ugly floor tiles. He studied his red face in the mirror. But he couldn't get it out of his head.

He washed his face with scratchy paper towels. If he didn't show up to lunch, Adam, Bree, and Leo would ask where he was. He didn't want anyone to know. Ever.

Taking a deep breath, he left the bathroom. (And resolved never to do that again. Deep breathing in public bathrooms is not advised.)

"Hey guys." Chase said, a nice fake smile plastered on his face, as he sat down in the cafeteria.

"Hey Chase, will you _please_ tell Adam that cake should not have cheese frosting?" Leo asked.

" _Hello,_ cheesecake?!"

"That's not what it's made out of!" Bree sounded frustrated.

"Then what is it made out of, huh?"

"Um...cream cheese?" Bree answered, sort of. "Right, Chase?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah."

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look kinda sick. And you're not correcting Adam."

"Look, I'm fine, okay?!

"Are you sure?"

"You can tell us, Chase." Bree added.

"No, I can't." The words slipped out.

"Yes, you can. We won't judge."

"I...I flunked a math test." Chas lowered his head, ashamed.

"That's it?"

"No! Well, yes. But you don't get it! I-"

"We do get it." Leo cut him off. "You're human. Yeah, you flunked a test. Everybody does sometimes. Even super-geniuses. Even computers mess up sometimes. Yeah, it stinks. But it'll get better, alright? Go over what you missed, and make sure you know why you got it wrong. Study harder next time. Stop freaking out...Feel better?"

"Not really." Chase admitted. "But thanks. You're a good brother."

"Well, when you're this awesome, it comes pretty easy." Leo put his hands behind his head and leaned backwards in his chair. Leaning too far, he fell backward.

Chase smiled while everyone laughed. It may take longer that for most, but he'd be okay. He was strong enough.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? This was actually inspired by how I reacted to failing my A &P final. (Still passed the class though, don't worry.. Plus, my teacher lied. I found out a week later I DID pass, and was one of the only ones who did.) I didn't react quite that badly, but I did cry. I figured Chase would react a lot worse because his self-esteem is solargely tied to his being the smartest person ever. With that gone, he would probably feel...horrible. Worthless.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcome. See ya later!**

 **~Melon-Lord-of-Fire**


	2. Leo's Super-Smooth Way of Asking Her Out

**Leo's Super-Smooth Way of Asking a Girl Out**

 **(Takes Place Before You Posted What?!)**

 **Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Lab Rats**

The three bionics were sitting on the couch, half-watching television, when suddenly-

"Guys, I just realized something!" Adam exclaimed, jerking upright on the couch. "No one likes lemonade 'cause it's too sour, right? So what if...we add...strawberries!"

"Um, lots of people like lemonade." Bree pointed out.

"And they already have strawberry lemonade." Chase added.

" _Very_ interesting conversation." Leo said, coming downstairs. "You know what would make it even _more_ interesting? If it happened _in the lab."_

"No way." Bree said. " _Celebrity Dog Grooming_ is coming on, and I am not gonna miss it. Beyoncé is gonna learn how to shampoo her labradoodle."

"Here's a fun idea." Leo said. "Watch it _in the lab."_

"Why do you want us out so much?" Chase asked.

"Because Janelle is coming over to study and I'm going to use the opportunity to ask her out."

"And you think _we_ are going to ruin your chances?" Bree asked skeptically.

"You guys lived in a basement for fifteen years."

"And yet, I've still had more dates than you."

"... Shut up."

The doorbell rang.

"Janelle!" Leo practically ran to the door. There he paused, smiled, and opened the door. In an overly "smooth" voice, he greeted her.

"Why hello, Janelle. How lovely to have you here. Won't you please come in?" He guestured inside.

"Um, okay." Janelle entered. "Hi, guys."

"They were just leaving." Leo said pointedly.

"No we weren't," Bree laughed. "We're staying."

Leo headed to the fridge.

"So Janelle, what do you want to drink? We have water, tea, lemonade, and punch. It's kiwi- _mango_."

"Interesting fact about lemonade," Adam said. "Did you know that some lemonade has strawberries in it?"

"Um, yes." Janelle followed Leo to the kitchen table. "Water's fine."

"So, Janelle...wanna come over sometime?" Leo asked smoothly.

"You mean, like how I am right now?"

"...So it would seem. Never mind."

A few minutes into their study session, Leo tried again.

"Did you know that the knew Pig Zombie movie is coming out?"

"Oh, I hate those movies. Those pigs are so creepy."

"...Of course they are. I would never watch them all and get a commemorative t-shirt about it."

They went back to studying. Until...

"Hey, Janelle, don't you just _love_ frozen yogurt?"

"Not really. I haven't been able to eat anything cold without getting headache ever since you froze me with your dad's invention."

"..."

Leo gave up. They studied in silence until Janelle's mom came to pick her up.

"Well...bye, Leo."

"Bye."

"You know the school dance is coming up."

"Yeah."

"I don't have a date yet."

"Well, good luck to ya. Bye now!" Leo pushed Janelle out the door.

"I can't believe it! I asked her out like fifty times! How hard is it to take a hint? I mean, could I have been any more obvious?"

"Um, Leo?" Bree chuckled. "You know she practically just asked you to the dance, right? If you'd asked, she would've said yes."

Two seconds later Leo threw open the door and started chasing after the car.

"Janelle! Wait up!"

 **Remember, all ideas are welcome. Please review!**


	3. A Fine Line

**A/N: This is a sequel to daphrose's I Hate Me Too. I own nothing.**

 **P.S. I'm writing, well, finishing this at 2am, so please excuse any errors I fail to catch. And I'm sorry about making them. Very sorry indeed.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously, nothing.**

Bree stood in front of the bathroom mirror for a long time. The longer she looked, the more frustrated she became. She couldn't take it. Everything about her was stupid. Stupid pudgy face, stupid brown eyes, and stupid _stupid_ brown hair.

Tasha had promised her a trip to the salon weeks ago. But each time, something came up. First, their was a breaking news story she _had_ to report. Then Mr. Davenport went instead, claiming a "follicle emergency," whatever that was. Then the world had to be saved. Twice. Stupid world.

Bree carefully picked up a pair of scissors, admiring their sharp, silvery sheen.

 _Leo, I'm a girl, not a method of public transportation._

 _Well, if it isn't my employee-of-the-week and my weak employee_

 _The numbneth thpread to my tongue. I can't talk!... ..._ _Finally, a positive side effect._

 _Wait, you make eight ninety-five an hour?_

 _What's Santa?_

 _...And you guys fell for it: hook, line, and sinker_

 _Not now, Bree!_

 _Quit it, Bree!_

 _Go away, Bree!_

 _Be quiet, Bree!_

 _Stop it, Bree!_

With a scream, Bree yanked a hunk of her hair down, and - _snip-_ watched it fall to the floor. She grabbed another hunk, and another, and another. She fell into a rythm: pull, _snip,_ release. Pull, _snip,_ release. With each snip, she felt as if she was getting rid of a little of her frustration, her anger, her hatred.

 _Snip, snip, snip_ _._

When she ran out of hair to grab, Bree, beathing heavily, set down the scissors. She suddenly noticed how much hair was on the floor. With a moan, Bree looked in the mirror.

She almost didn't recognise herself. Ever since she was a little girl, her hair had always been long, going down her back. Her light brown hair had always been a pain to brush, but it always fell midway down her back.

Now it was short. _Very_ short. Short, and choppy. A pixie cut. Her hair looked darker, too. A short, dark, pixie cut.

She looked dangerous.

Bree laughed quietly. This...this New Bree was no one to mess with. This New Bree could definitely take more than Old Bree could.

No, she wasn't going to turn on her family, or start going to street fights or take over the world. But she was going to change. She was changing how she felt. She liked this New Bree.

Bree Davenport thought she hated herself. But she was wrong. Way wrong. As they say, after all, there's a fine line between hate and love.


	4. Spike and Ice Cream

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Let's get right to it, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Lab Rats belongs to Disney, and my idea came from Lea Ootori's story Amnesia. Be sure to check it out!**

 *****This takes place in the Bionic Island.*****

Mr. Davenport paced in front of the HydroLube. Douglas watched him for a few monents, then:

"Okay, I'll bite. Why the worried pacing?"

"Because, _Douglas_ , the kids should have finished their mission hours ago. What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they went on a well-deserved ice cream break? You know, if we had an ice cream bar here, they'd be here by now."

"What do you want, Douglas?"

"An ice cream bar. Was that not clear?"

"Okay, we are not getting an ice cream bar!"

"Why not?"

As they continued to bicker, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo exited the HydroLube. All were competely covered in mud, and Adam was holding his arm.

"Because bionic heroes in training do not need to fill up on ICE CREAM before they train!"

"You just don't want me to have ice cream. You NEVER let me have ice cream when we were kids!"

"Um, guys?" Leo tried to interrupt.

"Oh that is _preposterous!"_

"Is it? You ALWAYS took my ice cream!"

"Big D? Douglas?" Leo tried again.

"Well, you took my Lil' Inventors Train Building Kit!"

"Are you STILL on that? I was SEVEN!"

"Mom got that kit for me! It was MY train! MINE!"

"GUYS! Adam's hurt!" Leo yelled.

"Adam! Are you okay?" Mr. Davenport checked Adam's arm.

"Well, I-OW!"

"I don't think it's broken, but we should get it X-rayed to make sure. What happened?"

" _Spike_ happened." Bree said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I pushed Chase into the mud, and Spike came out. It was like a magic trick. A mean magic trick that threw me in the mud." Adam piped up, before Douglas led him away.

"And us! We didn't even do anything!" Bree said.

"Leo, Bree, go take a bath. You guys are getting mud everywhere. Chase, we need to talk."

As Leo and Bree left, Chase sat down at the desk with a sigh.

"It's not my fault. Spike did this, not me."

"Chase, this is the third time Spike has come out this week! Are you even trying to control him? Do you _like_ being Spike?"

"What? No! It's not that easy reigning Spike in. It's not like when you hold in a burp! He just-comes out!"

Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Get cleaned up, okay? Then we're going to do a scan on your bionics. Until we find out what's causing Spike, you aren't going on any missions."

"But Mr. Davenport! I've got a class to teach in half an hour!"

"You aren't teaching, either. Until we solve the whole Spike problem, you are going to be isolated from the students."

"Mr. Davenport!"

"I'm sorry, Chase, but I can't risk Spike harming anyone. Now get cleaned up, and I'll be at your capsule in fifteen minutes to start running scans."

* * *

"I don't believe it! I've been running scans for two hours and I haven't found a single anomoly in your chip!"

"Then can I go?" Chase asked, annoyed.

"Not until I figure out what's causing Spike to come out!"

Chase left his capsule and flopped on the couch.

"Mr. Davenport, maybe it was just a few glitches. We all glitch. Maybe nothing's wrong?"

"Maybe, but I want to make sure."

Adam entered the room, eating an enormous lollipop.

"Adam, are you okay?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Douglas X-rayed my arm, and gave me a lollipop!"

"How is your arm?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Oh. I dunno."

"He's fine." Douglas said, entering.

"Hey, Chase, even when you're Spike, you're too pathetic to hurt me." Adam joked.

"I'm not too pathetic to throw you in mud."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about pushing you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I got you a present." Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a doll. "It's a girlfriend for you! And look, it's Chase life-sized!"

"Adam, I do NOT need a doll."

"Aww, does Chasey-Wasey not like his wittle doll?. Come on, kiss your girlfriend!" Adam shoved the doll in Chase's face.

[COMMANDO APP ENGAGED]

"Hey, meathead! How about I shove that doll down your throat?!"

"But I'm eating a lollipop." Adam said, oblivious.

Spike grabbed the lollipop and threw it accross the room, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"You're next, lizard breath!"

Spike grabbed Adam-

[COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED]

Chase let go of Adam, confused.

"What happened?"

"Oh, last time I tapped into your bionics I created a fail-safe for Spike. This little beauty will deactivate Spike whenever he appears." Douglas held up a small metal box, which began to smoke. "Well, it did work once."

"That's it. Get back in the capsule." Mr. Davenport ordered. "We have to figure out what's causing Spike."

"Uh, it's Adam. Duh." Douglas said.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well, Adam and whoever else bullies Chase."

"I'm not _bullying_ Chase." Adam said. "I'm just teasing him, making fun of his height and nerdiness and the fact he will never have a girlfriend. Oh, and I throw him across the room on occasion."

" _Really?"_ Douglas looked at Mr. Davenport.

"It's just brotherly teasing. Chase shouldn't take it so hard. I mean come on, we fought all the time growing up."

"Right here, guys." Chase said from the couch.

"And I tried to take over the world, sell children to the highest bidders, and turn these kids into mindless robots. Twice. Chase is the smartest person in the world. Imagine what he could do if he snaps."

"So...he'll take a walk and cool off when his adreneline is pumping."

"Nooooo...because _someone_ removed flight from his flight-or-fight response. When he gets pushed too far, he becomes Spike."

"Well he would never fight when pushed!"

"Wait!" Chase stood up. "Mr. Davenport, _you_ gave me the Commando App? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, technically, I told you I gave you bionics, so, I... _did_...tell you?"

"Chase, calm down." Douglas said. "The real question is, you've been picked on all your life. Why are you just now Spike-ing out?"

"I don't know. It just...started... _getting to me_ , you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Chase, I'm sorry." Adam said. "For real. I didn't know you were so hurt by what I say."

"It's fine." Chase sighed.

"No, it's not." Douglas said. "Adam, you need to think about what you say before you say it. And Chase, you can speak up if something someone says bothers you. It doesn't make you any less strong."

"Yes, it does. When you tell someone they're hurting _your feelings_ you get teased even more."

"You don't have to word it like that. Just tell them to knock it off, and change the subject."

"Yeah, okay.". Chase rolled his eyes.

"Just try it. Promise? I'll buy you an _ice creeeeaaaamm_."

Chase laughed.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Oh you will not stop with the ice cream thing, will you?" Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You still owe me fifty-two cones!"

"You _kept track_?!"

"Yup! My train helped me!"

"That does not even make sense!"

"Well, I stole your train kit! And I built it way better than you would have!"

"I didn't need it! I had ice cream!"

"Hey, Chase, you wanna go get ice cream?" Adam asked, bored with watching the two grown men argue about ice cream and toy trains.

"Okay."

So, while the adults bickered, the two younger brothers left the room to find some ice cream, and vowed to never argue about anything so stupid, (which lasted until they got to the ice-cream shop and discovered there was only one chocolate cone left.)

 **A/N: Wow, this was pretty long. I thought about posting it in two parts, but (obviously) decided not to. Well? What do you think? Not bad for something written at three am? (Yeah, I so can't sleep.) Please review!**


End file.
